Oil reclamation devices are already known which condition a bypass flow of oil and work in tandem with a conventional full flow oil filter. In many applications, it is difficult to site the oil reclamation device such that there is easy access to the replaceable components of the oil reclamation device. The problem is accentuated because it is desirable to site the oil reclamation device close to the full flow oil filter, so that both of them can be accessed and serviced at the same time.